


Afterlife

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: After an accident, Joy finds herself in the afterlife. The other emotions are nowhere to be found. What happens when she sets off to find them?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Riley was walking to hockey practice from school. She was now 16. She now had completely adjusted to life in San Francisco. She had visited her old friends a few times. She had new friends here too.  
Riley looked both ways before she crossed the street. Little did she know, a high-speed chase was coming around the corner. The driver being chased was drunk. Riley tried ruining to the other side, but she was too slow. The car hit her.  
\---  
Joy gasped when she saw she was being hit. She tried to stop it, but the control panel wasn't working. The other emotions were brought from what they were doing. "What is going on?" Fear asked. The place was shutting down.  
"This has never happened before?" Joy said, having a miniature panic attack. Sadness then remembered something.  
"Page 46 of the life and death protocol manual," Sadness said. "It says that the only times the mind shuts down completely is when the host goes into a coma, brain dead, or actually dead."  
"Death?" Joy asked. She then zoomed to the control panel. This can't be the end of the line. There is still so much to do. I promised Bing Bong I'd take her to the moon. "No, no, no, no," Joy repeated.  
"Joy death is completely out of our control," Sadness said. That's when Fear disappeared. "Also when the host dies, so do the emotions. Which emotions head to the afterlife with the host depends on which afterlife they go to.  
Sadness was the next to disappear. Then it was disgust. "Can I finally say that curse word now?" Anger asked before he vanished. Then Joy looked around headquarter and vanished herself.  
\---  
Joy opened her eyes into a plain room. She was on a couch. The sentence 'Welcome! Everything is going to be fine' were written in green on the wall in front of her. A woman who looked like Joy but taller came in. "You're Riley's joy, come in," she said. Joy leads her into an office. Joy sat in front of the desk and the lady sat in front of it. "Welcome."  
"Thank you," Joy said. "Where is here?"  
"The good place," the lady said. "You and Riley are dead and have made it to heaven."


	2. Chapter 2

The other emotions woke up in a cage. There were other emotions in cages. Some just had joys in them, some had every emotion except for Joy. "This is the realm for the emotion who don't move on," Sadness said. "Host either go to heaven or hell. Depending on where they go to depends on what emotions end up here. If it's every emotion other than Joy are here, the host is in heaven."  
"Ok good, Riley is in heaven," Disgust said.  
"But Joy will be forever alone," Sadness said. "And pour mom and dad. Riley was their only child."  
"Joy will be fine," Anger said. "She has been wanting it to just be her and Riley for as long as I can remember."  
\---  
Joy sat in the now empty headquarters. She picked up a memory. It was one of her favorites. It was of going to get pizza after winning the hockey state championship. The team carried Riley in on their shoulders. They all drank way too much soda. Riley didn't get any sleep that night. Gosh how Joy is going to miss hockey and the team. And most importantly the other emotions.  
She put the memory back and walked to the new control panel. All of the bad buttons were gone. She looked into the view. It was a large cloud city. The sun was shining bright. She saw a pizza place. It was the perfect paradise. Then why do I feel so alone? Joy though.  
It's because they're not here, Joy realized. As much as she hated being sad, fearful, angry, and disgusted she loved Sadness, Fear, Anger, and Disgust. Life was boring without them. They all made Riley herself. They were all important. How is it fair that only I get to be here.  
'There has to be away. I will bring them up here even if it's the last thing I do,' Joy thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Joy walked into the happiness lounge. It was a meeting place for all of the joys. One of the joys walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Joy," she said, extending her hand for shaking.  
"Funny, I'm also Joy," Joy said.  
"Let's just go by what are hostnames are," the other Joy said. "My host is a girl named Kylie. She grew up in New York and died a few years ago in a house fire."  
"My host is Riley and we died a few hours ago," she said. She looked at the party going on. It was full of chatter and laugher. She picked up a bottle that said "Happiness in a bottle." I drank it. It tasted like scoring a goal in hockey.  
"This party is great," Joy said.  
"Yeah, and it's for you," Kylie said. "They have a party every time someone new comes in. Which is like almost every day."  
"Do you ever miss the other emotions that made Kylie?" Joy asked. "I can't go five minutes without thinking out them and wondering where they are."  
"Yeah," Kylie said. "But then I remember how they were all drags, especially Sadness. Anytime we were doing something remotely fun she would ruin it. I'm honestly relieved she isn't here. Don't even get me started on how much I hate Anger."  
"Yeah, but we have no idea what came of them," Joy said.  
"So, that doesn't matter as long as we're living the high life," Kylie said. Kylie was getting on Joy's last nerve. She then realized she was acting like Kylie was acting a few years ago. She was Kylie before her and Sadness were trapped outside of headquarters.  
"It was nice meeting you, but I have to get back to my headquarters," Joy said. Before Kylie could protest, Joy was already halfway back. She locked herself in the headquarters. Joy knew from that moment she had to get everyone up here. She'd find them and bring them here.  
\---  
Back with Riley's other emotions, they were getting bored in their small cage. Anger somehow got a newspaper. "Guys we have a problem," Anger said.  
"What is it?" Disgust asked.  
"Mom and dad are fighting," Anger said. "They said it's over what to do with Riley's body, but I think it's them going threw the five stages of grief."  
"We can't just stay here and do nothing," Fear said.  
"Mom and dad were happy when Riley was alive," Anger said. "Then we should bring her back."  
"How?" Fear asked. "Riley looked very dead last time I saw her."  
"We will find away," Anger said. "First we have to get out of this cell."


	4. Chapter 4

Anger looked around the cell. "Quick! Someone make me angry!" Anger yelled at the other emotion. "Hurry!"  
"How do we know this is going to work," Fear said. "Something can go wrong. There could be a force field. It could push you back and you could get badly hurt."  
"Make me mad!" Anger said.  
"You're always mad," Disgust said. That was what Anger needed to hear. He didn't need any help to be angry. His head then caught on fire. Fear picked him up and made a hole in the wall. They then stepped out of the cell. Sadness stayed behind.  
"Come on Sadness were bringing Riley back," Anger said.  
"We can't bring Riley back without Joy," Sadness said.  
\---  
Joy had been up all night. She was reading the manual on life and death. There wasn't any mention of how to travel between the afterlife. She had read it threw at least a few dozen times. The closest thing she had found was someone called the Ultimate Joy. She figured that person was the leader of this place.  
That's it! She though. She could find this Ultimate Joy and plead her case to them. She's sure the Ultimate Joy has to be the sweetest person in the world and would love to help them. Maybe more emotions that aren't joys can join them in heaven. Yes. This has to work. Joy though. If it doesn't work, I don't know what I'll do.  
\---  
The Ultimate Joy was sitting on a large golden thrown. She smiled over her kingdom. It was in perfect harmony as it was supposed to be. That was until the leader of her guards come in. "The Ultimate Joy, the great one," he said. "The new girl's Sadness, Anger, Fear, and Disgust are trying to escape."  
She turned around to see her guard. "Then erase them from existence."


	5. Chapter 5

Joy went looking for the Ultimate Joy. She had no idea where the base was. "Hi Riley," a familiar voice turned around. Joy let out a silent groan when she saw Kylie. If she told Kylie her plan, she would try and stop her.  
"Hey Kylie," Joy said.  
"Where are you going?" Kylie asked. Would she be able to tell if I was lying?  
"I am looking for the Ultimate Joy," Joy said. "Do you know where she is?" She looked suspicious for a moment. She probably remembered their conversation from the previous night.  
"That sounds suspicious, but I'm going to trust your intentions are pure," Kylie said. "I mean you did make it to the good place. I'll show you to the Ultimate Joy's headquarters."  
"Thank you," Joy said. Kylie nodded and started leading me to where the headquarters.  
\---  
The other emotions were looking for a exist for the realm of the emotions who don't move on. "We should give up, this is a killable offense," Sadness said.  
"Were all ready dead," Disgust said.  
"No, like our existence will be deleted," Sadness said. "If some of the emotions rebel, all of the emotions of the host will be deleted. And without the emotions, the host becomes an emotionless zombie."  
"Riley won't become a zombie," Anger said. "We'll stop that by bringing Riley back. We'll somehow do that."  
"Somehow?" Disgust said. "You don't have a plan. We're toast!" They then heard footsteps.  
"I heard the rogues," a voice said. They turned around saw some of the Ultimate Joy's guards.  
"The dream warriors," Sadness said. "They work for the Ultimate Joy."  
"Wait that's perfect!" Anger said. "We should follow them. They could lead us to Joy. We can't bring Riley without Joy.  
"Good idea," Disgust whispered. They then started silently followed her around.


	6. Chapter 6

Joy made her way to the Ultimate Joy's headquarters. Kylie leads her to the throne room. "Bow to her," Kylie said. "Or you'll lose your head." Joy bowed to the being in front of her.  
"You must be the new girl," the Ultimate Joy said. "It's always bittersweet when someone so young joins us. But the world is evil. Luckily you didn't have to learn just how evil people can be."  
"Yeah," Joy said. "I have a request. This place is great, so why should Joys be the only one who gest to experience it. I was really hoping my friends can come up here and get to experience this too," Joy safrth4id.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," the Ultimate Joy said. "This is heaven. They're negative emotions. We want our citizens to be happy forever."  
"Sadness isn't a negative emotion," Joy said. "Neither is Fear. Also what happens to the other emotions while I'm up here?"  
"Their emotions that don't provoke happiness," she said. "They're in a temporary holding dimension until a new suitable host is born. Then their memories will be wiped and the cycle will start again. They'll repeat the cycle till they get a host that ends up in the afterlife they belong in."  
"So they're slated to be tortured forever?" Joy asked.  
"Yes, but when they're in the body of someone bad enough to go to the bad place," she said, "they'll be just as bad as their host."  
"Ok," Joy said. One of the Ultimate Joy's dream warriors came in.  
"Riley's other emotions have come here and have been captured," he said.  
The other emotions walked into the Ultimate Joy's headquarters. Two of the dream warriors were behind the group. They were surprised to see Joy with the Ultimate Joy. "Joy!" Sadness yelled. They ran over and hugged them. Joy hugged her friends.  
"We're going to bring back Riley," Disgust said. "We came to get you."  
"You can't, it will break space and time," the Ultimate Joy said.  
"But mom and dad might get a divorce if we don't come back," Sadness said. "Come on, back us up, Joy."  
"Joy, if you side with them, you'll be sent back with them to the waiting realm," the Ultimate Joy explained. "Then Riley won't be able to feel anything for all of eternity."  
"Joy," Fear said.  
"I'm sorry, but Riley is my main priority," Joy said. "Take them away." They looked hurt as the dream warriors dragged them off. Joy felt bad as a hand was placed on her shoulder.  
"You made the right choice," the Ultimate Joy said.


	7. Chapter 7

The other emotions were teleported into their cell. "I'm going to say that curse word now and no one can stop me," Anger declared. "The one dad says when were stuck in traffic. The one he says we can't tell mom he uses."  
"I can't believe Joy would do that to us," Sadness said, looking at the ground  
"As I said, she only cares about herself and Riley," Anger said. "I hope she enjoys her forever peace with a bunch of annoyingly happy people. Sounds very boring to me."  
"Something feels off about that Ultimate Joy," Disgust says. "She feels kind of fake. Like she's hiding something."  
\---  
Joy sat in the headquarters. She was controlling Riley. Riley was hanging with Kylie. Kylie was actually a really sweet girl and played basketball when she was alive.' I should be happy, Joy though. This is everything I have ever wanted. But I can't knowing what's going to happen to my friends.'  
"I found this really cool book in the back of the library," Kylie said. She pulled out what looked like a storybook from a book bag. "It tells the story of the Ultimate Joy. It says she was a care and kind ruler."  
Joy was shocked when she saw a drawing of the Ultimate Joy. She was a beautiful woman with long brown hair and dazzling green eyes. She was hearing a dark blue dress with a silver crown atop her head. The Ultimate Joy she knew had short blue hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a short green dress.  
"She loved everyone and wished for everyone to join her in heaven," Kylie explained. "One day a woman known for the emotion of disgust showed up to her headquarters. She begged for a place in Heaven. She gladly took her into Heaven. She wished to keep the emotions other than Joys out of heaven. She secretly wished to be a joy. One night she killed the Ultimate Joy. She took her place as the Ultimate Joy. She killed all of the previous guards and hired new ones. She left all of the other emotions to be locked up forever."  
Joy gasped. Everything this poser told her was a lie. "She may only be defeated by a gun that can erase something from existence," Kylie explained. "This person will become the new ultimate joy."  
Joy jumped up and ran to the Ultimate Joy's headquarters.


	8. Chapter 8

Joy snuck into the headquarters. The first thing she needed was one of those erases from the existence guns. She saw a bunch of dream warriors. She saw a smaller one she could easily take in a fight. She ran to him.  
Before she could attack, the guard turned around. "Are you here trying to steal my gun to defeat the Ultimate Joy?" he asked. Before she answered, he gave her the gun. "Please save us. She is a tyrant."  
Joy gave him an appreciative smile before ruining off. She burst into the throne room. "I know your secret," Joy said. "You're a disgust emotion. The original Ultimate Joy accepted you into Heaven and you killed her."  
"How do you know this?" The Ultimate Joy asked. Joy didn't answer. She aimed her gun at her and shot her with the gun. She then vanished into light and she was teleported to a white void.  
\---  
The other emotions sat in there cell quietly. They had given up on everything. Then the room got bright. They were surprised when they saw Joy. She was wearing a long white dress. Her blue hair was now long and wavy. "Joy," Sadness surprised.  
Joy smiled at her. "I'm bringing everyone up to Heaven," Joy declared. "I'm the new ultimate Joy and things are going to change." Soon everyone was teleported into Heaven.  
Things were better from now on. Joy was a fair leader. The realm for the emotions who don't move on was destroyed and they were sent to the afterlife there host goes to. Things were better now.


End file.
